Ilyenek vagyunk?
by Susie Lupin
Summary: Egy család, két különböző roxforti ház, de jobban hasonlítanak, mint gondolnák.


_A bátyám egy idióta._

Regulus az ágyán feküdt és a baldachint bámulta. Eme gondolat mellett az is megfogalmazódott benne, hogy ideje lenne itt takarítani, mert minden csupa pókháló és egy szemtelen pókot az imént kellett elpöccintenie az orra elől. Ideje lenne már elmenni egy kviddicsedzésre is, mert aranyvér és tehetség ide vagy oda, ha így folytatja, ki fogják rakni a szűrét.

_Ennek is Sirius az oka. _

Mostanában sokat gondolt rá. Mikor is mérgesedett el így a viszony kettőjük között? Nem teljesen emlékezett rá, egyszer lavinaként megindult és most úgy tűnt, hogy megállíthatatlan. És a gyanúsítása tényleg az utolsó csepp volt!

_Azt mondta, gyáva vagyok._

A fiú dühösen kinyújtotta a lábát, szinte kirúgta maga alól, ezzel halálra ítélve az ágya végébe felhalmozott könyvkupacot. A könyvek szomorú puffanással érkeztek meg a földre, Regulus pedig otthagyta őket, hiszen onnan úgy sem esnek tovább. Fintorgott fájdalmában, mert a baldachin egyik tartóoszlopába is sikerült belerúgnia és a tarkója mögött összefonta a kezeit. Az egy dolog, hogy mardekáros. A baráti köre pedig igazán nem tartozik a bátyjára. Pont ő, aki olyan szedett-vedett társaságra pazarolja az idejét, nem vetheti ezt a szemére.

_Azért a pofátlanságnak is van határa._

Még mindig fájt a bal karja, amit Sirius megrántott. Ma is veszekedtek, most egy kihalt, titkos folyosón, szerencsére senki sem hallhatta őket. A bátyja direkt vitte oda, hogy ne legyen szem-és fültanújuk, mert ezt végképp nem a nagyközönségnek szánta.

Azt mondta, látta. Azt mondta, hallotta, beszél róla a többi mardekáros, élükön azzal az idióta bájitalzsenivel, hogy elvitték és felavatták. Regulus csak nézett furcsán Siriusra, és javasolt neki egy látogatást a javasasszonyhoz. Ha lehet, ezzel még jobban felhúzta őt, mert hirtelen elkapta a kezét, maga felé rántotta és feltűrte a talárja ujját, majd csak meredt az öccse sima, hófehér alkarjára. Regulus szó nélkül ott hagyta.

_Bolond._

Már kiskorában is ez a szó volt az, ami először eszébe jutott a bátyjáról, de akkor még valami pozitív érzés kapcsolódott hozzá. Most már inkább ennek az erősebb változatát, az őrültet használná rá; bolond, mert szembeszáll a szüleivel, őrült, mert ellenállni akar.

Lehetetlen.

Valahol mélyen szeretett volna olyan lenni, mint ő.

_Ilyen lenne egy igazi Black?_

Lassan felült az ágyában és félrerántotta a függönyt. Nehezen mozdult, majdnem le is tépte emiatt. Az egyik falon, az ablak és az ajtó között (ablak, itt, amely nem nyílik semmire) volt egy tükör. Még így, az ágyon ülve is látta magát benne. Sápadt orca, hosszúkás fej, arisztokratikus arcvonások, habár kicsit durvábban faragta a természet, mint Siriusét. Rendezett frizura, sehol egy kósza tincs… Az összkép olyan, mintha márványból faragták volna ki, sehol egy mosoly. Lejjebb siklott a tekintete, megakadt a prefektusi jelvényen. Ez minden baj forrása, jobb lenne letépni és elhajítani, mint ahogy a mardekárosságát is eldobná, hogy megtalálják újra a közös hangot a bátyjával.

_Tényleg jobb lesz indulni._

* * *

><p><em>Az öcsém egy idióta.<em>

Sirius a kastély falának tövében kuporgott és fázósan húzta össze magán vékony, nyári talárját. A barátai elől menekült ide ki, nem akarta, hogy észrevegyék a rosszkedvét. Egy belső zsebből elővett egy törött cigarettát és ügyetlenül, mugli gyufával gyújtotta meg. Nagyot szívott belőle, majd kifújta a füstöt és nézte, ahogy az szürkén, lustán gomolyog az ég felé. Elfogta a köhögés.

_Ennek is Regulus az oka._

Mostanában sokat gondolkozott rajta. Tudta, mikor kezdtek ennyire szétcsúszni a dolgok, és mikor kezdtek távolodni egymástól; egyértelműen akkor, amikor őt a Griffendélbe osztották. Habár az öccse nem fordult el ezért tőle, a szüleik tettek róla, hogy bűnösnek érezzék magukat emiatt. Amikor Regulus mégis a Mardekárba került, nagy volt ám az öröm a részükről, de Sirius úgy érezte, valami megmásíthatatlanul elszakadt közöttük és egyre jobban elhidegültek egymástól. Lassan már nem is köszöntek egymásnak. Ekkor döntötte el, hogy nemsokára végleg szakít a családjával.

Dühösen elhajította az immár elszívott csikket és felállt. Nem bírt egy helyben megmaradni, rövid köröket rótt, hogy levezesse a feszültséget.

_Azt mondta, szánalmas vagyok._

Sirius megtorpant és bosszúsan belerúgott egy kőbe. Messze repült, ám végül még az erdő előtt, a szűz hóban ért földet, hangtalanul, mintha semmi sem történt volna.

_Tudom, hogy kellene a saját pofátlanságomnak határa lenni, de nincs._

Pedig olyan biztos volt benne! Az a rendezetlen mardekáros csürhe minden hülyeségbe belerángatja az öccsét, igazán nem csodálkozott volna, ha azok miatt itt hagyná az iskolát és beállna a halálfalók közé… Éppen ezért muszáj volt ennek az ellenkezőjéről megbizonyosodnia, hogy még nem történt meg, még nem késő… Kicsit megnyugodott, amikor látta öccse sima, érintetlen bal alkarját, ahová a jegyet szokták nyomni. Sirius nem csodálkozott, amikor öccse szó nélkül, sértődötten otthagyta őt a sötét folyosó közepén.

_Bolond._

Talán inkább az őrült lett volna a legmegfelelőbb szó mostanában Regulusra, de ezt nem szívesen használta volna rá. Emlékezett még rá, milyen volt kiskorában, mennyit játszottak együtt, mikor a szüleik nem foglalkoztak velük, és hogy milyen érzés volt rájönni az öccse titkára. Szokás szerint kopogtatás nélkül nyitott be a szobájába – hisz minek az –, és meglátta az asztal fölé erősített parafatáblát, amely tele volt szögezve a Voldemortról szóló cikkekkel. Persze tudta már azelőtt, hogy van valamiféle vonzódása ahhoz az oldalhoz, de rosszul esett ezzel így szembesülni. Regulus rajongott érte.

_Ilyen lenne egy igazi Black?_

Undorodva gondolt rá, hogy őt is ilyennek akarták nevelni a szüleik. Kinézetre persze tökéletes Black volt; vonzó külső, flegma, kissé lenéző arckifejezés – mert ő mindent jobban tud másoknál –, de tökéletesen ellent mondott ennek belül.

Újra körözni kezdett. A hó már nem ropogott a talpa alatt, mert már rég egybemosódott a sárral. A cipője orrával kipiszkált belőle egy kavicsot, lehajolt és felvette, majd messze hajította. A kő halk zajt csapva landolt az erdőszéli avarban, melyet még nem fedett be a hó.

_Lassan ideje visszamenni._


End file.
